The Best Detention Ever
by SophiaTrash
Summary: HermioneSeverus. Continued on from a oneshot. VERY OOC! I'm warning you. Read and review, no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione never failed to pay attention in any teacher's class, especially Snape's. Hermione would never tell anyone, but ever since 4th year, she has had the biggest crush of her life on one Severus Snape. She didn't understand why so many students hated him. True, he was arrogant, mean, and slightly conniving, but Hermione saw past all that. She simply thought that he was very, _passionate._ His eyes… she could get lost in them. They were dark and mysterious, like they had the world's secrets hidden in them. His hair was no longer greasy, but sleek and shiny, and she felt that his hooked nose gave him character. She thought he was amazing.

"Miss Granger…?" A voice said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yes Professor Snape?" She asked innocently, focusing her attention back to him.

"I asked if you would kindly assist Longbottom. It looks as though his potion will explode at any moment. And oh yes," he added slyly. "That will be 10 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention in my class."

Hermione nodded and made her way over to Neville. Snape knew that Hermione always finished her potion before anyone else, so he usually sent her to assist the "less smart" students.

"Hi Neville!" She said happily as she slid into the seat next to him.

"Hullo," he said glumly. He looked down into his cauldron, "I'm sorry to always be bothering you like this Hermione. I'm not very good at potions."

"Don't worry," she replied, "I don't mind, I'm already finished."

Neville lifted his head and the two began fixing his potion.

-

Across the dungeon a certain professor was watching the pair with interest. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about student this way, but Hermione was so beautiful. He knew nothing would ever happen between them, but he still thought about her. Her long locks of curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and slim figure, made Severus' mouth water at the thought of her.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he wound his way around the dungeon; to see if he could deduct any more points from the Gryffindor's. Spotting Harry, he walked swiftly over to him and peered into his cauldron.

"My my Potter, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't your potion supposed to be blue?

Harry looked down at his purple potion. "Yes." He replied coldly.

"Well then, that's another zero then." Said Snape, just as coldly, and with a flick of his wand, Harry potion disappeared from his cauldron.

-

Hermione watched the scene from her place beside Neville. Sure, she liked Snape, but did he always have to be such a wart? She loved her detentions with Snape. She'd only received a few, and he barley paid any attention to her, but being in the same room with him, alone, kind of gave her a giddy feeling.

Since it had been a couple of weeks since her last detention, Hermione decided it was time for another one.

She checked over her shoulder to make sure that Snape was close to her. He was. His back was turned and he was ridiculing another student. About a minute or so later, he straightened up again and walked by her desk. Before he was out of earshot, she quickly muttered, _git_ under her breath and watched as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Detention Miss Granger. Tonight, at 8 o'clock. This dungeon." He said casually, without facing her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and watched out of the corner of her eye, him returning to his desk.

The bell rang sometime later and she collected her books from her previous seat.

"Hey Hermione." Said a voice from behind her.

Hermione looked around and saw Harry standing there.

"Hi," she said, in fake glum.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep." She replied.

Ron was sick in bed, so he wouldn't be joining them for supper today. Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall and deposited their bags under the bench.

"It sucks that you have detention, and on a Friday!" Said Harry, obviously annoyed.

"Yea," Said Hermione, in a fake angry voice. "The nerve!" But secretly she couldn't wait to have her detention.

-

Severus sat at his desk, grading papers; he would retire to the Great Hall in a few moments.

It wasn't like Hermione to get detentions in his class. He even went to her other Professors, and found out that she was perfect in their classes.

He felt slightly hurt. Why was Hermione not putting in a full effort in his class? Did she seem bored? Well, he'd ask her tonight.

-

After supper, she and Harry decided to visit Ron, and bring him some food. He was thrilled to see them. He had caught what muggles called "the cold" from Justin Flinch Fletchley.

"So Ron, how are you feeling?" Asked Hermione.

Ron coughed and looked up from his plate. "Better, Madame Pomphrey gave me this gross medicine, but it seems to be working.

"Well that's good, I didn't doubt her; she's pretty much cured everything that came her way." Said Harry admirably.

The three friends chatted for a while until Hermione looked at the clock of the wall.

"Oh my gosh!" She said worriedly, "It's 15 minutes to eight! Snape will freak if I'm late!"

And kissing Ron and Harry on the cheek, she headed down towards the dungeon, fixing her hair on the way.

She reached the dungeon with 5 minutes to spare. She was just about to knock on the door when it occurred to her. _If I'm late, maybe Snape'll give me more detentions!_ So Hermione waited for 15 more minutes by the side of the door, making sure to hide away if someone walked by. _Ok, _she thought, _I'm 10 minutes late; this'll probably earn me another detention._

She straightened herself up and knocked quietly on the door. She heard a muffled, "Come in." and opened the door slowly.

Closing the door behind her, Hermione took her usual seat in class and awaited Snape's order. He was currently sitting at his desk, writing, or grading something, Hermione couldn't see.

After a few minutes silence, Snape finally said, "You're late Miss Granger."

"Sorry." She said simply.

Snape raised his head. "That will be another detention, and if you're late again, I'll double them."

Hermione smirked inside. _Woo-hoo!_ She thought.

"Yes Professor." She replied innocently.

"For your detention, you will be writing an essay. Two rolls of parchment on the uses of wolfsbane, memory only. You are not to leave until you are finished."

"Yes Professor." She replied again. Hermione smiled inside. This was going to be _too_ easy. But, so she could spend more time with him, she'd take her time.

Half an hour later, Hermione only had a couple of paragraphs written. She looked up and saw Severus hunched over his desk grading papers. She needed to distract him. Thinking quickly she pulled out her wand. Aiming under the table she whispered _cratopo. _The ink bottle on his desk smashed right before her eyes. She quickly stuffed her wand back in her bag and stared at the smashed bottle.

"What happened Professor?" She asked innocently.

Severus looked at her straight in they eye. "Miss Granger, do you take pleasure in destroying my possessions?"

Hermione wasn't usually naughty, but she wanted him so bad.

"Oh yes Professor, I've been bad, maybe you should punish me." She replied seductively.

-

Severus spluttered and began to cough.

"Excuse me?" he said, taking a breath.

"Professor," she said, ignoring his response, "you look all tense, let me give you a back rub."

He saw her raise herself up from her seat and walked slowly to the front of the class. She positioned herself behind his chair and put her hands on his shoulders, moving them in slow circles.

"Miss Granger I-"he began, but stopped abruptly as she kissed his neck.

Severus knew this was wrong, but she was of age. The time turner had made her a year older, she was actually 18. In the wizarding world, 17 was the legal age, but having a relationship with a student could get him sacked. He tried to calm his aroused manhood. _This is Hermione Granger, _he told himself, _the little know it all, the hot, know it all. Shit, oh god, I shouldn't be doing this, but, it has been a while… _He was jerked out of his thoughts by the feeling of pressure against him. He shook his head and saw Hermione straddling him.

This was not good. _Aw fuck it,_ he thought, _you only live once. _

He looked into her chocolaty brown eyes and saw lust and passion. Quickly pulling out his wand, he put a silence and locking spell on the door. Turing back to Hermione, he devoured her mouth in a wet, passionate kiss. She moaned and this made Severus very hard, more so than before. He lifted her up and placed her on the edge of his desk, shoving all his parchment, quills, and ink aside.

He studied her, she was wearing a now, rather ruffled blouse, and short skirt. Severus leaned into her and kissed her neck, softly at first, then more hungrily. She moved her hands up his

front, unbuttoning his shirt. She opened it and ran her hands over his chiseled washboard abs. He lifted his head and began unbuttoning her blouse, throwing it carelessly aside. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Severus took her nipple in his mouth, nibbling the tip and massaging the other with his thumb. He felt it go hard as he nibbled a little harder. Next he ran his hand along her inner thing, pausing at her panty line. She moaned, which was as good sign as any for him to continue. Reaching up to pull down her panties, he heard her moan again. Tossing them on his desk, he slid one finger into her warmth. He felt her shudder with pleasure and slid another finger in, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Hermione lay on her back on his desk and spread her legs, waiting for him. Severus smiled and unbuttoned his pants. He slid them down his legs, kicked them aside, and pulled down his boxers. He heard her gasp and looked down. Was he always this huge when he was excited?

He grabbed her hips and brought them closer to the edge of the desk; slowly he positioned himself inside her and began moving. Hermione arched her back and began to move with him, moaning his name in ecstasy. Hermione screamed as she felt herself climax, this was the best feeling in the world. A short time later, Severus came and collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

After a few minutes silence, Hermione finally said, "Professor, that was the best detention I've ever had."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next morning nuzzled into her Potions Professors side. Thank god it was a Saturday. She sat up and looked down at her sleeping teacher. He looked so peaceful, so carefree, so… not evil. Hermione gently reached down and brushed a few strands of hair out oh his eyes. He sighed contently as his eyes began to flutter open.

"Good morning sir." Hermione said happily as she nuzzled into him once more.

"And what a morning it is." He replied. Hermione giggled. "That," he began again, "was one of the best nights of my life."

"You got that right!" She said. "Who knew sex could be such fun!"

Severus smiled.

"I'm hungry." Said Hermione, huffing cutely.

"As am I." He replied, kissing her forehead.

They both sat up and stretched; Severus made his way to the bathroom while Hermione lazed around the bed.

He stopped midway and turned to face her.

"You know Miss Granger," he said thoughtfully "I had no idea you could be so… _persuasive." _

"Well, I tend to excel in everything I do." She replied.

"Indeed." Was his answer, as a small smirk escaped his lips.

-

A little while later the couple was heading down to breakfast; Severus made sure to walk in after her, as not to arouse suspicion.

Hermione plopped down into a seat beside Ginny smiling. She munched her toast as Ginny looked at her skeptically.

"Alright missy," Ginny said, "spill."

"What are you talking about Ginny dear?" Hermione said while spreading jam on her toast.

"I've had sex enough times to know when someone's just had it." Hermione laughed. "Give me all the _dirty _details. Who was it, where'd you do it? Where there any furry handcuffs involved?"

Hermione looked at Ginny. She had no idea that the redhead could be so, _kinky._

"You wouldn't wanna know." Replied Hermione.

"Oh come off it Hermione, of course I wanna know. NOW SPILL!" Ginny said dangerously.

"_Severus Snape_." Hermione mumble so quietly that Ginny had to strain her ears.

"Ah, Hermione…. Once more with feeling."

Hermione sighed. "Severus Snape." She said a bit louder. She avoided eye contact with Ginny, but heard her spoon clatter on the floor. Hermione lifted her eyes to meet Ginny's.

Ginny looked… _happy_? What the hell was wrong with her? Shouldn't she be screaming and heading for the hills?

"Ah Gin?"

"Yes Hermione."

"What do you look happy?"

"Happy? I'm ecstatic! You've had a crush on Snape for years! FINALLY WOMAN!"

Hermione shook her head. "You're a weird child Ginevra. I'll see you at lunch."

And still shaking her head at her ridiculous friend, Hermione made her way over to see Harry and Ron.


End file.
